


The Final Straw

by type_username_here



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Character Death, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Evil, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Gods, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Nico Feels, Poor Nico, Poor Percy, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Powerful Percy Jackson, Protective Percy, Smart Percy, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_username_here/pseuds/type_username_here
Summary: It’s no secret. Percy Jackson is powerful.They can deny it all they want, but that doesn’t change the fact that Percy Jackson has enough power to choke out minor gods without so much as a thought. He could destroy whole countries in a matter of days (if not hours) with natural disasters so catastrophic that the world would never truly recover.Percy Jackson is powerful and it terrifies the gods.It's time to do something about that.(or)While fearing for their own power and control, the gods try to put an end to Percy Jackson.The repercussions are worse than anything they could have ever imagined.(or)This is a rewrite of Never Stood a Chance with more chapters and explanation.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 408





	The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this story a try. :)
> 
> *Fair Warning*  
> This story does have some pretty descriptive blood, violence and gore in it.
> 
> Stay safe <3

It’s no secret. Percy Jackson is powerful.

They can deny it all they want, but that doesn’t change the fact that  P ercy  Ja ckson has enough power to choke out minor gods without so much as a thought. He could destroy whole countries in a  m atter of days  _ ( _ _ if not hours _ _ ) _ with natural disasters so  catastrophic  that the world  would never truly recover. He is good looking and smart enough to know  he doesn’t have to follow the gods and  knows h ow to  make entire armies follow him with a few  well-chosen words and a charming  grin

. 

His scars speak volumes for every battle he has  fought , and  Apollo knows,  if you are still  alive; you have never lost. 

He has  _ a lot _ of scars.

Too many to  even count.

Apollo remembers when those eyes were filled to the brim with a curiosity for the unknown, a fear  for  all the things he would undoubtedly find , excitement about what they may be .

But Percy is older now.

H is eyes are  _ cold _ .

Calculating.

Not in  a  good way.

He isn’t wondering about what Apollo is thinking about , no.

No, that boy is envisioning every different way he could snuff the god out if need be.

Because he has had to , too many times before.

Apollo guesses that you can only threaten and hurt a child so many times before he wizens up and no longer trusts your kind. Before his first instinct is to protect and defend against those he is supposed to  worship . You can only  throw a child into danger so many times  before  he stops fearing death and begins to accept that it is all he will ever know.

But the dead look in his eyes.

It's  _ horrifying _ .

There is no fear.

No young  curiosity .

Not even a glimpse of the ironic  humour Percy used to find in even the worst situations.

Just steely  dislike .

_ He knows. _ Apollo thinks.  _ We both know. _

_ That if it came down to it... _

_ H _ _ e would win. _

Coming to visit had been a mistake Apollo  realizes.

He gets it now. He understands why so many of the other gods had voted in favour of their newest decision. 

(It doesn’t mean that they’re right to do it.) 

(It doesn’t mean that it’s a good idea.)

(But ... the  _ f _ __ _ e _ __ _ a _ __ _ r _ _. _ ) 

Apollo can feel a buzz at the b ase  of his spine and  a nauseating  dread that’s growing in the pit of his stomach. His body doesn’t want to move, too afraid  to  antagonize the predator that stands in front of him.

_ Heroes _ _ aren’t supposed to be like this. _

Apollo has  not felt fear like this in such a long time.

Surely before even the old  heroes .

Because Hercules had been strong, that was for sure. But never this strong and  never this free. Hercules had cared about heroism, about being loved and adored by all. He wanted to be remembered for  all of forever. Hercules had accepted __ _ immortality _ . He had accepted immortality and in doing so had a greed  that the gods would forever rule over him.

Percy had refused immortality.

Percy didn’t want to be the hero for all to see, he knew he would be remembered for  as long as the fates deemed  enough, and he had  decided that mortality was more important to him than eternal glory.

Living forever didn’t matter if you couldn’t do it with those that you loved.

So here they s tand , A god who ha s  lived too much and a boy, who ha sn ’t lived  nearly  enough. 

Only one of them  is  afraid of death.

…

_ Ru _ _ b _ _ ble falling from the sky, screaming from somewhere just out of sight. Blood splatter on cement,  _ _ being washed  _ _ down drains and streams  _ _ by rain that hits the ground with too much force. _ _ Cracked skulls and spilled inside _ _ s _ __ _ sprawled over little _ _ broken _ _ bodies- _ _ burst _ _ ed _ _ -bruised _ _ -bloody _ _. Scream _ _. _ _ Cry. _ _ Beg. Wail. _ _ Weep. _ _ Gasp. _ __

_... _

Apollo blinks.

Percy is still standing before him.

“H-hey Percy,” It’s a weak start to a conversation, but Apollo thinks that it’s pretty good seeing as how his throat feels like it has been sandpap ered .

“Hey, Apollo. Everything alright? You’re looking kind of shaky.”

_ Ah _ _. _ Y es , n ow that Percy mentions it, his hands are shaking. 

But that’s not what Percy’s really asking about .

_ Wh _ _ y do you look so anxious _ _? _

_ What problem do I have to go fix now? _

A scream  echoes distantly. Apollo whips his head around to find the  source of the  sound .

Percy does n o t.

_ Oh. _

“You... you good?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes, just a little too busy, I guess.  Ya know how it is, being a god and all.”

Apollo plasters on a fake smile and Percy squints his eyes,  a rather tired but all the while suspicious look.

“ Rrright ... Well, any reason you felt the need to visit me then?”

“Oh! Well... I'm just ...just,” just what? What h a d he come to do? Tell Percy of his  family's awful plan? Surely not! Zeus would punish him harshly  if he did that!  Give him some  crypti c tips for the future? No, that wouldn’t work either. Come to think of it, this had been a decision made in the moment. He didn’t agree with how the other gods had voted, so he had simply stormed down to the demigod in question to  show  just how  _ mad  _ he was about it. 

How  _ childish _ .

“I’m just checking in on you, you know... the  way I do sometimes.”

“No , I don’t? ”  It came across more as a question than a statement , blunt and accusatory, but a  little bit of hurt managed to slip through as well.

That’s right . T he gods didn’t “check-in” with demigods, they rarely even checked in with a few of their own children, let alone  someone else's child. And what a mistake that had been, abandoning the very creatures who were supposed to believe  in  and protect them. The children who were supposed to run errands and die for them . Without them, even the mighty  Z eus would be little more than  stardust and ashes left to be scattered across galaxies and soil.  These demigods were their sole believers and without them, they would be nothing.

And yet-

And yet, they were willing to belittle and throw them away like trash. Use them as entertainment and a means to an end.

How fool ish they had been.

_ Bones. Creaking, shattered. Shards, splinters.  _ _ Piercing _ _ through-further _ **_ - _ ** **_ further _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ FURTHER. _ ** - _ Soft _ _ supple  _ _ skin _ _ , _ __ _ squishy _ _. B _ _ roken _ _. _ __ _ Vomit- _ __ _ shit _ __ _ - _ __ _ blood _ __ _ -bile _ __ _ - _ __ _ piss _ _ , _ __ __ _ splatter, _ __ _ p _ __ _ l _ __ _ o _ __ _ p _ __ _ , flow _ _ ing _ _ - _ **_ flow _ ** **_ ing _ ** **_ - _ ** **_ F _ ** **_ loW _ ** **_ - _ ** _ dripping, down _ _ , down, down _ _ -swelling _ _. _ __ _ B _ _ ursting. _ _ Skull _ _ ,  _ _ open _ _ - _ _ cracked _ _ - _ _ spilling _ _. Spilling over cobblestone- guts-guts-guts-guts-guts- _

**_ gagging. _ **

…

…

…

Apollo blinks.

…

_ How foolish indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> W e l p.  
> That's chapter 1 done! :)  
> I hope that you like it, and remember! comments make me post faster!
> 
> (hint-hint)  
> I feel that people forget that Apollo is more than just the god of medicine and music, he's also the god of archery, dance, poetry, 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙮, 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝 and so much more! ;)


End file.
